mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Potter Mafia I
| image = File:HP1.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Harry Potter Mafia: Year 1 | host = Shadow7 & Darth nox | link = | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 07.05.2011 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = 1) Psychosmurf 2) Aaryan 3) Thalia 4) Akriti 5) Peace 6) Q-Cumber 7) KlueMaster 8) The son of rage and love 9) Yodell 10) TrUnX 11) curr3nt (Shivam) | first = KlueMaster | last = 1) Psychosmurf 5) Peace 6) Q-Cumber 9) Yodell 10) TrUnX 11) curr3nt | mvp = ?? | awards = -}} Harry Potter Mafia: Year 1 was a game designed by Shadow7 and hosted by Shadow7 and Darth nox based on Harry Potter fantasy series. Game thread. It began on May 7th, 2011 and ended in a Baddie win in D3 (May 13th, 2011). Game Mechanics This was a "training wheels" Mafia, designed as a follow up to Trainer's Manual Mafia II, which included more roles, but still had vanilla roles. Rules *Night Kill is not assigned to an individual. Harry is shown as killer for story purposes only. *Tie lynch rules: Day 1 tie means no lynch, after that, tie means random among the tied. If Devil's Snare is in the tie, he will be removed from the randomisation. *Order of Actions: Block blocks everything except for baddie kill. Goodie kill comes next, then spy, but goodie kill does not stop blocks, nor does baddie kill (baddie kill doesn't stop goodie kill either) Role Description Mafia: Wincon=majority, have Night Kill and BTSC *'Harry'--because of his pure heart, he appears as a randomly chosen vanilla goodie when spied, but because he leads his group, he'll show up as the killer in the night post, regardless of whether he is alive *'Ron'--more a follower than anything else, he has no extraordinary abilities (vanilla) *'Hermione'--Incredibly brilliant, she can learn the role of any one player each night (role spy) Non-Mafia: Wincon=eliminate baddies *'Voldemort/Quirrell'--Hidden behind the mask of a teacher, he appears as a random vanilla if spied, but being truly the leader of the faction, he has a night kill each night (faction revealed in night post) *'Potions'--properly reasoned, these potions will allow Harry and his companions to pass safely; thus they are an ineffective opponent(vanilla) *'Wizard Chess'--physically knocking out opposing players, he keeps a chosen player from acting at night(block) *'Charmed Keys'--flittering harmlessly around the room, the keys seek merely to avoid Harry and his companions, and thus have no action (vanilla) *'Devil's Snare'--easily entangling any who come near, he defends himself easily (can't be lynched (role is revealed) ) *'Fluffy'--The adorable giant three-headed dog, he is vulnerable to music, and thus has no night action (vanilla) *'Filch'--the overzealous caretaker, he can force any student to reveal their identity (role spy) *'Neville'--a mediocre student, he tries to keep the baddies in their dorm, but lacks the skills to do so effectively (vanilla) Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies *Peace. - Harry *Yodell - Ron *curr3nt - Hermione Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster # Psychosmurf - Fluffy # Aaryan - Filch - Killed N2 by the Baddies # Thalia - Charmed Keys - Lynched in D3 # Akriti - Potions - Killed N3 by the Baddies # Peace. - Harry # Q-Cumber - Neville # KlueMaster - Devil's Snare - Killed N1 by the Baddies # The son of rage and love - Voldemort/Quirrell - Lynched D2 # Yodell - Ron # TrUnX - Wizard Chess # curr3nt (Shivam) - Hermione Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 6